Being a rare thing isn't easy!
by Deadbeat Heartache
Summary: Frances or Frankie has problems with people and the only one she knows is Hermione. But her Hermione is different to how everyone else know her which scares Hermione. How will Frankie react when coming to the wizarding world being a rare creature herself?


"Hello girlie, why don't you come over here?" I turned round to see a beast of a man -and I literally meant beast- comung towards me.  
"Well hello and it looks like I don't need to since you are coming over here!" He barked out a laugh which made me grimace as he came closer.  
"That's good. I like my meals with a bit of spark."  
"Well then I've heard muggle Indian restaurants are the best for an extra bit of flavour!"  
"I can tell you're going to be a delightful snack."  
"I'll take that as a compliment to me not being very filling."  
"Oh I wouldn't it's just that I've got a healthy appetite."  
"I wouldn't necessarily call it healthy to be blunt!"

"Greyback leave the mud-blood alone!" A boy not much older than me by the sounds of his voice came out of the shop next to us making the beast move.  
"I am not a muggle-born! I am a mundungle!" The beast looked astonished while the boy pulled his hood down and looked confused.  
"And what I would like to know is a mundungle?" His white blond hair fell into his eyes making me want to cut it off.  
"It means I am half muggle," He smirked in knowing and smugness but it collapsed when I continued, "And half magical creature!"  
"Yes, of course you are!" He seemed proud that he had foiled my lie, but the only problem was it wasn't a lie.

"Miss please tell me of which creature your birth came from." I think his comment was meant to sound soft but coming from a werewolf -for that was what I found him to be- it sounded threatening.  
"Of course sir I am part muggle and part pixie."  
"Yeah right how can a human breed with a pixie?" Can the blond boy ever shut up?  
"My mother was a pixie transfigured into a muggle for wrong doing but transformed back when she had served her time."  
"This is common for creatures who have done wrong in barbaric countries." Thank God the beast knew somethings!  
"It seems your country is quite barbaric but Romania is worse and was much, much worse when my mother was born."  
"Well Malfoy seems I have to go your father is calling." The beast turned to me. "Farewell miss I would like to stay but have business to attend to"  
"Goodbye sir" He turned and was gone leaving me with the blond demon.

"What to do with this naughty little pixie girl. What to do in deed?" Oh, I could play naughty.  
"I know what you want!" I crept up to him and placed my hand underneath his shirt on his stomach and spread my fingers out.  
"And what would that be?" He was smirking but I knew how to play people like this. I pressed my fingers into the skin above his _sensitive_parts and made my fingers dance across his waistband before breathing on his neck. When I could feel his want pressing into me I replied.  
"Something you're not going to get."

I saw his surprised face before running up a side passage and some stairs but being a klutz I ended up falling on the top step. I waited for the crash of my head against concrete but opened my eyes to see I was hovering above the ground with arms wrapped round my waist.  
"Hello!" I looked up to see the arms belonged to twins both with short ginger hair, freckles and lanky bodies.  
"Hi!" I pulled myself from their arms and felt awkward. "Well thank you but I need to get away from someone."  
"Who?"  
"M...m...Malfoy! That's it I knew it started with and m!" They grinned at each other before taking one of my arms each and dragging me down towards Malfoy.

"Hello Weasels. I see you've brought my girl with you!" How could someone sound so annoying?  
"There's two things wrong with that sentence. One you look more like a weasel than them and two **I am not your girl!"  
**"Calm down babe we just need to sort it out."  
"Well then let's just sort this out." I pushed against him and he started grinding me while pulling my waist to him.  
"I knew you'd come round!" He had to groan this out as his friend had come harder than before.  
"Excuse me but Malfoy."  
"Yes?"  
"I think your little friends come to say hi again!" I flicked at his package before laughing. "And I don't think he'll appreciate getting nothing so find yourself a whore will you!" He looked at me shocked and slightly embarrassed before running off.

"Excellent!"  
"Superb!"  
"Thank you! Thank you!" I bowed to them while they laughed and I again got dragged down the street into a huge orange building and up the stairs.

"Names I need names for my knights!"  
"I am the noble Fred...."  
"...And I am the honouress George!"  
"Is honouress even a word?"  
"It is now!"  
"Ok and I am the pixie Frankie!"  
"PIXIE!"

"Only half anyway but always be proud of your bad side!" I winked at them before looking over the balcony. "I need to find someone can you help me?"  
"Sure!"  
"Good I'm looking for..." I saw the bushy mop down the stairs and didn't need the guys any more. "IMOAN!"  
"NANKIE?"  
"MOANIE!" I slid down the banister and landed on top of her. "Hi!"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well the twins brought me here but you mean Diagon Alley don't you? Oh I came to see you!"

"Why didn't you tell us you were looking for our Hermione?"  
"I was just going to!" I turned to Hermione. "You probably know them but meet my knights in ginger armour!" She laughed until realising what I said.  
"What did they save you from?"  
"First a fall but then Malfoy."  
"Malfoy!?!"  
"No she did it she left the bumbling bozo..."  
"...Out in the street with a little package problem!"

"Frances!"  
"Yes mommy?" I went innocent and soft because Hermione couldn't resist that.  
"Are you pure?"  
"As pure as you!"  
"So that means you're a goody two shoes. Great!" I started laughing while Hermione looked uncomfortable.  
"Hermione you're a goody, goody! They think you're innocent!" I kept on laughing until I heard voices near us.

"Hermione!"  
"Mione!" I heard two different shouts come form downstairs.  
"God not more people!" Hermione looked worried while the twins smiled.  
"Come with us then!"  
"No! No she must meet Ron and Harry!" Who?  
"Eh?" Yeah that's my best way to ask who they are!  
"They're my best friends!"  
"Ok." I was a bit upset because she had new friends and I only had her.  
"But you're the best one!"  
"Good little missy cos I know your dirty little secrets!"  
"And I know yours!"  
"SHIT!" She started laughing while the twins looked happy.

"Hermione?" I ran and hid behind the twins backs. "What are you doing with these two?" I could see a ginger boy step next to Hermione and he looked like the twins.  
"Your brother?" I whispered not to get attention.  
"Yeah." Fred whispered back as lightly as me.  
"I was with the twins because of..." She turned round to notice I'd gone. "Where is she?"  
"_WE_ don't know!" The twins replied in unison while still hiding me.  
"You do know!" I tried to m towards the stairs but tripped over a box and fell out in front of everyone. "There she is!"

"Erm... hi!" I looked behind me figuring the best way to escape was forward. "And goodbye!" I ran forward but someone stopped me. "If it's you Malfoy I'll kick you into next week!"  
"Malfoy?" I looked and saw a guy with messy black hair staring at me. "Hermione what's Malfoy done?"  
"He didn't do anything! She did apparently!"  
"And who are you?"  
"Don't patronize me fucker I get that enough from her!" I pointed to Hermione while the twins smiled and the boy looked shocked.

"I'm Harry Potter!"  
"That's nice!"  
"Wow she doesn't care!"  
"And who are you?"  
"Apart from the best people in the worlds' brother?"  
"He's Ron and he thinks you're pretty!" The twins answered me while their brother stared.

"Ta! Twinnies can you take me home?"  
"Of course Frankie!"  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
"Home as I just said! Away from patronizing pillocs and bozos who can't speak!"  
"Frances!"  
"Stop calling me Frances! I sound like an old fucker! And I don't give a shit about my fucking language because you Hermione 'whore' Granger are no better!"  
"Frankie!"  
"I came here to tell you Jake has thrown me out but it doesn't matter now does it? You don't care about anything except what these people think of you! I'm going now don't worry my grandparents will take me in I hope." I walked away until a blond mop came next to me.

"Hi."  
"Hello Malfoy."  
"I heard you shouting in there."  
"Yeah my fucking best friend left me for a ginger twat and a fucking green eyed monster!"  
"Potter and Weasley?"  
"Yeah."  
"Come with me!" And I don't know what idotic thing made me do it but I hid in an alley with Malfoy.


End file.
